1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for use with a portable communications device, such as a cellular telephone. More specifically, the invention pertains to an apparatus, electrically connected to the ringing transducer power circuit of a portable communications device. The apparatus further includes one or more fights which are illuminated in coincidence with the ringing of the device. The apparatus has both new integrated construction, and retrofit configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable communications devices, such as cellular telephones, pagers, and 2-way radios have become extremely popular and commonplace.
These portable communications devices are typically equipped with a display located on the front portion of the device. Generally, such displays are liquid crystal providing a read-out of information regarding the number dialed, elapsed talk time, channel, and signal or battery strength. In many of the available portable communications devices, the display is illuminated when the device is turned on.
There are various means used to detect an incoming call to a portable communications device, and to provide an alert to the user. Several types of alerting signals are utilized, including visual, auditory, and vibratory. All of the commercially available portable communications devices are equipped with an audible ringer or beeper. Many of these devices are also equipped with a non-auditory, vibrator to alert the user of an incoming call.
In addition, the prior art includes external accessory means to provide an alert to the user in response to an incoming call. Such call alert systems use various means to alert the user, including audible alarm, vibration and lights. However, these call alert systems are physically separated from the communications device receiving the incoming call.